What My Heart Could Never See Before
by Waffletime
Summary: Helena is leaving her world behind her. Disappearing, without a trace. Like so many others before her, she comes to Yuko, a witch who can grant any wish. But Helena can't just travel by herself. There are other people with her, with secrets and sorrows. It takes time to get to know people. That's only natural. But she didn't expect to fall in love so easily.
1. I Feel Myself Crumbling

I feel myself shaking. It's like an earthquake that comes suddenly and unexpectedly, waking me up.

"Excuse me, miss", says a soft voice. I'm lured out of my dreams and brought back to reality with every nudge of his gentle hand. The light makes me squint my eyes. I sit myself up from the concrete I was sleeping on. I felt sick and dizzy as my head pounded relentlessly. So this is what dimension traveling was like.

That voice was familiar. I turned to it and saw the blond man from earlier. He was smiling at me, like everything was fine. I believed it for a second, until my head started pounding again.

"I see you finally woke up. You had me worried", he said.

I looked around. I saw Kurogane, Syaoran, and Sakura. They were all asleep, like I had just been.

"Oh. Do you know...where we are?" I asked, slowly tearing my eyes away from the rest of the group and back at him.

"I don't know...", he replied, "But it's nothing like the world I left behind". He looked at some of his surroundings, foreign screaming through what he saw. "What about you?", he asked, turning back to me.

"Something like it", I stated. He laughed and I stared stoically at him. I wasn't sure why he left his world. He was running from something, I guess, because he wanted to get as far away from...well, I didn't know about that either_._ It must have been something, or someone, really bad if he would go to such lengths.

"Why did you run?", I asked suddenly.

He barely reacted. Instead, keeping his smile on, asked me, "What do you mean?" He laughed as if he had no idea what I was talking about. I thought he could win an Oscar.

I barely knew him, who was I to ask. I decided against investigating someone else's own business. "Never mind", I mumbled, looking away.

I breathed in and took in my surroundings. Now that I noticed it, It seemed there were a few over turned cars and some of the rubble from buildings and such was spread around the cracked road. As far as I could tell...we were on a bridge. Tall buildings surrounded, and it seemed that not too many other people were here. Was there some sort of fight going on?

"What's your name, again?", I asked as I glanced at him.

"Fai D. Flourite", he said, slightly bowing his head, "At your service."

'Fancy', I thought.

I heard a voice grunt from behind me. Fai and I both turned and gave our attention. Kurogane slowly sat up, waking up just like we did. Lethargically, and with some effort. He didn't seem to be as tired as I was, and he was obviously much stronger. Even so, traveling through dimensions could take a lot out of someone.

_"Kurogane..._", I thought in remembrance. Kurogane's lips were formed into a scowl. His sharp red eyes looked at us.

I didn't say anything at first, just stared at him. He didn't seem like a very nice person, and I would have to be traveling with him.

"What's your name?", I asked, just to make sure.

"Kurogane", he stated.

"Kurogane", Fai said in a musical tune. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if thinking about something. Then he opened them and looked at him. "How about...Kurgy. Or...Kuro-puu?".

"You can call me by name", he said firmly. Then a strange creature jumped on his lap. It looked like a rabbit, but then it started talking.

"Kuro-puu, Kuro-puu!", it chanted.

"IT'S KUROGANE!", he shouted, more than annoyed.

"I think we get it", I said.

"Obviously not", he shot back. "Otherwise I wouldn't be getting called these fucking stupid nicknames".

"Let me rephrase that", I paused, "I think _I_ get it".

He just glared at me, and I looked away indifferently. "Serves you right though, for being such an unbearably mean person".

I heard him scoff, and I looked at him again. "Who are _you _to call me unbearable?"

"Well, you must be. I bet you got kicked out of your world because everyone couldn't stand you."

I only meant it as a joke, but I must've hit a soft spot because suddenly his eyes widened. His eyes tore away from mine, and he was now looking off in the distance. I felt like I should apologize, but I was cut off when he spoke.

"I'm not sure why I was sent me away", he said suddenly. I didn't realize I was holding my breath.

"Oh, well-", I started, waving my hands, "it's not my business. Besides, this I'm sure is pretty tough for all of us...I mean, I feel pretty homesick already. We're all in some pretty sucky situations...So...um...I'm sorry", I trailed off. I looked down into my lap and I couldn't help but think about _my_ pretty sucky situation. I thought about home, about the people I left behind. It wasn't fair to them, it wasn't fair to me. I sighed shakily.

Everything seemed strange, like it wasn't real. I wasn't sure how to feel about the situation, all I could do was hope my debts would be paid so I could go home. For Kurogane, I supposed he would have to deal with many unanswered days. At least I knew why I was here.

I coughed loudly, accidentally attracting the men's attention. I looked away from them so that hopefully their gazes would go somewhere else. Then Mokona jumped from Kuro's lap into mine. I frowned at it. What the heck was this? Besides, I was trying to avoid attention.

"Helena doesn't look well!", it said worriedly, and yet somewhat sweetly.

"Hmm? Oh, I feel fine. Don't worry about me", I said, glancing up at Fai. I couldn't help but notice that he was staring at me. I shivered.

"Mokona is Mokona!", it cheerfully said.

Suddenly a boy I remembered as Syaoran stirred in his sleep and sat up. "Sakura!", he exclaimed in realization. Eyes filled with alarm. He calmed down immediately when he saw the sleeping girl in his arms. I thought it was sweet that she was his first thought when he woke up. He looked really young, but it seemed like he was an old soul.

His girlfriend didn't seem so well either. She was pale, and she looked like someone close to death.

"Hey! What are you doing? You have to get out of here!", a voice suddenly yelled. We all snapped are heads in the voice's direction. It was a young boy, standing about 10 yards away, with beady black eyes and brown hair.

"Why?" asked Syaoran. I already had stood up while everyone else was still sitting. There's obviously some sort of battle going on that we landed in the middle of. Hence all the over turned cars and damage done to the surrounding buildings.

"What do you mean, why? Oh, don't tell me that you're not from around here!", he yelled from a slight distance, looking at our clothes.

"No", Fai said, "What an interesting observation".

I made my way over to the boy. "Hey", I said, "We don't know how dangerous this situation is, but maybe you should get up instead of waiting to find out. Besides, this guy seems pretty trustworthy to me." With that, I turned around and walked to a bus that looked like a good enough shelter off the street.

I was more alert than I usually was, I suddenly realized. More alert. More scared. In an unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar people.

Behind me I heard the sound of shuffling feet and I didn't stop to wait for them. They all followed me and we all sat down, including the boy.

"I'm Masayoshi", he stated. I smiled.

"I'm Helena", I reach out a hand and he took it. His hands were sweaty. Maybe he was scared too.

"Do you think you could tell me what's going on here?", I questioned.

He looks at me strangely. "You really must not be from around here."

I laugh.' You have no idea, kid', I thought.

"Not really. And I'm kind of glad. It looks like a war just took place", I say as I look at the damage and rubble that surrounds.

"It can sometimes be dangerous. But you see that bridge that you were sitting on?" he says pointing over to it, "There are two gangs that have been fighting for that territory a long time. But it appears that they're finally going to end it- once and for all."

"It doesn't look like a gang fight. Unless in gang fights here they use missiles and tanks", I say a matter-of-factly. "Or maybe they just have super powers. Because there's no way they could have down all this without..._something_."

He slightly looked up to see if any action was happening. "Not a super power", he corrected me, "A Kudan."

This time it was Kurogane who spoke. "A Kudan?", he echoed.

"It's-", suddenly he was interrupted by a loud boom that caught all of our attention. We looked to the source of the sound and suddenly these guys with colorful Mohawks and leather jackets appeared.

"Oh dear, they're back again", the kid said fearfully.

"Oh yeah?", Kurgy said, "And who are _they_?"

Then another group of men appeared, who all had goggles in their eyes as if they were pilots.

'These are the two gayest gangs I have ever seen', I thought. But I knew I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Let's see them fight first. Then I'll judge them.

"Today's the day, Shoujo, so don't try to run!", a short fat guy with a pink Mohawk yelled. He was pointing a finger at a guy who was pretty tall and skinny.

"Yeah, I wouldn't dream of it", the guy who I guessed was 'Shoujo' responded.

"Those two gangs have been fighting for this territory around this bridge for as long as I can remember", Masayoshi stated.

'Then why are they destroying it?', I thought. 'They're so caught up with fighting that they're oblivious to the fact that they are really wrecking the area around this bridge. Like zombies.'

"Well, at least this sounds interesting", Kurogane said. "But it doesn't even look like any of these guys have a weapon. So how are they supposed to fight each other?"

"I think that's where this 'Kudan' comes in", I suggested, "Maybe it is something that is only a part of this country, don't you think? Something people have here...but I could be wrong." I was careful to only say 'country', and not 'world'. I wouldn't want to sound like I'm not of this world and have to explain or make myself suspicious.

"No", Masayoshi said, "You're exactly right. Good deduction." He said.

"Why thank you", I said. "So I guess we'll have to wait and see how this Kudan works."

"Um...why are you standing?", Masayoshi questioned in amusement.

"Oh", I said, uncrossing my arms. I didn't realize I'd been doing that. I crouched down sheepishly next to him.

Suddenly there was yelling of the men's voices and it was almost like they were charging at each other, when suddenly blue and red streaks crossed and collided in the sky. Water and fire. My eyes widened in awe. It was amazing, I'd never seen anything like it. And I couldn't help but leave my mouth hanging open in shock. For a few seconds I heard no sound. My heart pounded in my ear. Somehow the amazement drowned out the noise of destruction, but only for a few seconds

Then the heavy sounds came back to my ears and I shook out of my trance. They were shooting at each other with their Kudans, not stopping for a second.

Suddenly Syaoran gasped and we all turned to see Fai reaching for something on him. What he pulled of him was a feather, it was a memory that would help Sakura for now.

"And Yuko said this wouldn't be easy", Fai said care-free.

"That's quite a coincidence, don't you think?", Syaoran said.

"There is no coincidence, my friend. Only inevitability", he said seriously, closing his eyes. Then his eyes opened again and his serious face was replaced with a slight smile. "That's the last thing she said to us before we left, remember? Guess she knew what she was talking about. But then again- maybe you just got really lucky."

"Lucky!", Mokona childishly said.

"...Whatever it is, I'd give it to her quickly if I were you", He said, finally handing it to Syaoran.

I thought something was off about Fai when that happened. I couldn't put my finger on it, though. Either he had really excellent acting skills or he was completely sincere.

Suddenly, A ball of orange came shooting at us and Mokona yelled, "Watch out!" I turned just in time to see the eager flames race directly at me.

I was in the way, and before I could move from the danger it struck harshly on the ground and the wave of power threw me against the hard metal of the bus. 'Great', I thought just as I started slipping, 'This is going to ruin my whole day.' I heard the shouts of people, I felt strong arms pick me up and carry me somewhere, and these were the last things I processed before I completely blacked out.

* * *

_I've finally decided what I want. I want a real thing. I want a real story, and characters that other people can relate to. As for romance, why not make it exciting? I'm going to do something I'm very certain no one has ever done before- make a love triangle with who would include my original character, Kurogane, and Fai. Ultimately it's most likely Helena and Fai who fall in love at the end, considering that's what most people would want as an outcome, but come on? A triangle is new, not done often in this particular type of fanfiction. I refuse to let this be Mary-Sue, by God I will not let that happen. So, please review, as most writers truly enjoy those nice little compliments you fans give. I just like to write. Writing tsubasa chronicle fanfictions is not my life, but it is great practice in becoming a great writer and I enjoy it very much. So give my honest critique so I can be the best writer I can be. Thanks so much!_


	2. World Left Behind

I think I may have passed out, because when I awoke, I was laying on a futon with bandages on my head and arm. My head was pounding more violently and I wasn't sure if I could move without hurting myself more. I didn't have any idea where I was, but a feeling of safety overcame me and I knew it was alright.

It was cold, and I pulled the sheets over my slightly shaking body. It was a very simple room. There was a table in the corner, and a small cushion to sit on. There was a window with plain white curtains that blew cooling air steadily through. The wind was dancing around and making me shiver.

I got up and approached the window, looking out of it. A beautiful view of the city was displayed before me, making me smile slightly. The city went on for quite a distance, and the moon hung above completing the scene. I observe the building I was in, see it was only two stories. It looked like apartments, or maybe it was a motel.

I shut the window and the white curtains became still. I lied back onto the futon as I heard the sound of piercingly quiet voices coming from the hallway. It was dark in my room. Light from the sliding door shed through only slightly. I couldn't decide if I should wait for someone to check on me or if I should go and see where my traveling companions went. I was in the middle of a yawn when I heard the sliding door open.

I looked up and saw a woman with long black hair come in. "Hello, miss," I greeted. I sat back up and crossed my legs. Now that I noticed it...I was changed into comfortable pajamas.

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake," she smiled kindly as she sat beside me. "They told me your name is Helena, right?"

"Yes. And by 'they' you mean Fai, Kurgy, and Syaoran?," I inquired.

"Yes. They're all in the room next to yours, on the left. Do you wish to see them?"

I didn't want to go just yet. My head hurt and I had a few more questions to ask. "No, thank you. What is your name?"

"I call myself Arashi," she said, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh. Nice to meet you too," I said, giving her my hand. She takes it and shakes it as I prepare to ask her another question.

"Were you the one who changed my clothes, Arashi?"

"Oh, yes. I hope you don't mind. You hit the back of your head on a bus, and your arm was scratched by broken glass when the Kudan suddenly fired at you. The blood stained your clothes. I had to wash it," she explained with concern crossing on her face.

"No, no. I don't mind. Wow...all that happened?" I asked, sincerely surprised.

"Yes. Those two gangs have been fighting for so long, and Kudans can be dangerous. You have to use them wisely or you'll end up hurting others. I'm so sorry you got caught up in that, and if you need anything, just ask me, okay?" she said with a small smile.

I smile back. "Okay. I will, thank you. But I need to ask you one more thing- how on Earth did Syaoran and the other's pay to sleep here?"

"They didn't", she said. "Actually, my husband and I owed Yuko a favor, so we are letting you stay until you find the feather from this world."

"The feather...right." Suddenly I realized something. "But I thought Fai had already found the feather on Syaoron. And how are we going to find the feather?"

"Seems you have a bit to discuss with your friends. When you're ready, just go to the room that's next to you on the left, okay?" I nodded and she stood up and left, closing the sliding door behind her. She told me all I needed to know, and now I was ready to go and see my other "friends".

I stood up from my futon and walked to the room next to mine. I noticed that the hallway was lined with doors labeled with numbers. Maybe it was apartments.

The bandage is still on my head and arm, and my hair is slightly knotted. My pajamas are wrinkled and I know I look unpresentable. Even so, I open the sliding door and see 3 faces turn to me. Well, four...if I include mokona.

"Uh...hi," I said uncertainly, looking down and walking in. I didn't really know what to say. I should ask then about the feather, but my head hurt so much and I couldn't think straight.

"I see you finally woke up," Fai said.

"Oh, this isn't a dream?" I asked, holding my forehead, head down, not looking at any of them. I mentally smacked myself for asking such a stupid question.

Fai laughed. "Are you feeling better, Helena? You had us all worried."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't move out of the way fast enough." I knew that I must have looked like a complete idiot in front of them. "That was so stupid," I stated.

I thought I heard a "tsk" come from one of them and I looked up. It was Kurogane. "Why are you apologizing? It's not like you got yourself hurt on purpose."

"I know. That was- a one time thing, and I'll try to be more careful. Especially in dangerous situations." I sat down in a corner, and looked at the motionless girl with orange hair sleeping on a futon in the middle of the room. Then I looked at Syaoran, and back down at Sakura.

"Um, Syaoran?" I asked his attention.

He looked at me. "Yes?"

I stared at him for a second and couldn't stop the worry come to my face. "How is Sakura doing?"

He looked back down at Sakura and held her hand. "She's going to be alright. I'm going to find all of her feathers, no matter what." He smiled a little bit and added, "Besides, her color is really improving because of that feather."

"I'm glad. She's really lucky to have someone like you", I said, truly relieved. He looked up at he and smiled, then back down to Sakura, with gentle and loving eyes.

"So um...anything interesting happen while I was out?", I asked inquiringly.

"Syaoran-kun has a Kudan!", Mokona stated cheerfully.

"Huh? But how?", I asked, leaning in. "Can I have one?"

"Yes. I think that even if you're from another world, you can find one. Or more like, they find you.", Syaoron said.

I gasped, "Then that must mean each of us is going to find a Kudan!", I concluded.

"He has a Kudan of fire", Fai stated.

I nodded and laughed in delight. "Oh, wow. That's so interesting. Nothing like this ever happens in my world. I wonder what all of our Kudans are going to end up being", I said.

"You're too enthusiastic about this", Kurogane mumbled, looking out the window.

Then I remembered why I was even here in the first place. My smile fell straight away as I remembered the pain again. I realized that these were only a couple of strangers, and everyone I loved was gone. I knew that I was actually alone, and I would be for a long time. That's all it was now. And I ran away to start over.

I sighed and leaned against the wall behind me, wanting to sink into it and not be here. I just don't know how it got like this. I knew that the other people were watching me. They were going to think I was bipolar if I didn't give an explanation to my suddenly sad face. I could feel sharp, red eyes looking at me and piercing me. It was kind of annoying, and I couldn't help but glance at Kurogane.

"Sorry, I'm really worn out. But I am pretty excited about the Kudans. I'm new to this sort of thing, that's why", I said. I could feel that Kurogane wasn't buying it, and I glanced at him again. In his eyes I saw he let it pass, though not convinced. That was good enough for me.

Suddenly a man with a bowl of snacks came in and said, "Okay, here you guys are. My wife also made some tea!"

He set the bowl down in the middle of the room, considering there weren't any tables. His wife followed and he turned around, noticing me and his eyes widened as she passed around the drinks on a tray. "Thank you", I heard Fai and Syaoran say as she gave it to them.

"You", the man said, looking at me with recognition.

I didn't know this guy, and had never seen him before. "Me?", I asked.

"Don't I know you? Aren't you Lana?"

My eyes widened and I stood up from the floor. "No. How did you know my mother?", I asked.

"So you're her daughter then", he said with realization. "I'm Mr. Sorata. I was going to say, you look a lot younger than I would have expected", he added with a laugh.

"Oh, wow", I can't help but say. "How did you two meet?", I asked curiously. The other travelers in the room look at us, their attention already caught.

"She's actually a friend of my wife", he said. "Why didn't you tell me Arashi? Wow, we haven't seen Lana in such a long time. When is she coming back?", he asked me.

I looked at Arashi and she smiled at me as Kurogane took a tea from the tray. She walked towards me and offered me one, too. I took the tea, never losing eye contact with her. "Why not tell me at first, Arashi? Wouldn't you have recognized me, too?"

"I did, but...I didn't want to...", her smile falters.

"to remind me. You didn't want to bring back sad memories.", I complete the sentence on my own. "I bet you guys must've been pretty close." I can't find it in me to smile so I sip my tea.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. When I found out, I...", her voice breaks and I see her husband's eyes fill with realization. Then, with closed eyes in disbelief, he sighs and looks at the ground. I'm still the corner I had claimed, only standing. Standing very still. The room is quiet as Arashi's voice breaks at the end and she doesn't finish the sentence. I know the others realize this, as well. Unintentionally, I am officially the first person to reveal something about my past to them.

"I had no idea", the man says.

"I know".

"You had a wonderful mother, she was a dear friend of mine", Mrs. Sorata says. She wipes her moist eyes, and holds me unexpectedly.

"Thank you", is all I can really say. Her embrace takes me by surprise, and something is slightly on my mind. "But how did you guys meet?, especially considering you're from a different world entirely."

"She actually traveled through dimensions once, but she had the ability to control it." I can feel Arashi smile proudly on my shoulder as she talks of her old friend. My mouth opens.

"What?!", I blurt, shocked. "There's no way. She never even told me about this, and I even remember Yuko telling us that being able to control where we go is impossible!"

My mouth hangs open and Arashi let's me go, hugging herself as though she is cold. "Your mother was quite amazing. It's never happened before in the history of dimension travelling, just with your mother. That's probably why Yuko didn't mention it to you. But you should be very proud. "

I walk away from my small corner ...just a few steps and I look at the floor. "I am proud...I guess. But this is kind of hard to take in. Heck, there's a talking rabbit and I'm traveling dimensions with kudans and other wacky stuff... I'm not even sure what's real anymore. But still...why did she never tell me?", I say. I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I ask this in confusion. I know she's not here to tell me, but I still wonder.

"You didn't know?", Syaoran was slightly in awe. I look to him and shake my head no.

"Not at all...", I laugh.

"Maybe Helena inherited that gift as well", Fai chirpily suggested. At this, Kurogane's back straightened up in interest.

"Huh?", I asked turning to him.

"Maybe, there is a small chance that you can control which dimensions you wish to travel to. Just like your mother."

I look at the floor thoughtfully. "I'll have to find out, then." Them something occurs to me. "You want to get to your world, right Kurogane?" I say, looking at him now.

He nods. "That's right. All I want to do is get back to my world."

I smile. "If there's a chance I inherited that power from my mother, then I'll help you. But I'm not even sure..." Doubt laced my words.

"Anyway, If I can chose where I want to travel, then I'll take you home."

He simply stared at me, not necessarily with an angry expression, but rather with uncertainty in his eyes. He looked to the side, breaking eye contact.

I looked back to the Soratas. "Thank you so much for telling me this," I say. "If it's okay, do you think we can talk about her some more another time tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Arashi says. "You might not stay here long, so it's best to find out as much as possible." She holds me again, and this time I hug her back, feeling a little less alone than before. I'm so grateful. And even a little humbled, in a way. To hear my mom could do such amazing things... I was truly proud of her, and I've always been proud of her.

"I think I should check on your bandages, too," she suggested, looking at my forehead.

"Actually", I said, "I want to ask the rest of the group some more things."

Arashi and I pulled away from each other and she nodded in understanding. "Sure. I'll leave you to it, then." She took her husband's hand and they went through the sliding door, leaving me alone with the others.

I turned to them. "Do you know how you're going to find all the feather's, Syaoran?"

Suddenly Mokona jumped in front of me and I caught her in my hands. "Like this!" it said. Mokona's eyes widened gigantically, revealing a beautiful purple for only a second. I stand there, stunned. It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen. "Uh...well that's interesting, but how's that going to help?"

"Mokona has memorized the feather's wavelength, so when a feather is nearby, Mokona will make her eyes real wide!", it said.

"Oh wow. You can sense wavelength?" I asked it.

"It's one of Mokona's 108 talents!" she stated proudly. I smiled. I had to admit, it was kind of cute.

"So you sensed the feather on Syaoran's cape, the one Fai spotted?" I inquired.

"That's what I asked Mokona", Fai spoke up. "But it turns out that she sensed a different feather."

"Another one? So more than one feather can be in a world at a time", I said. I sat down in my corner again and Fai continued, "Tomorrow we should look around the city, and try to find it."

"Like I said already," Kurogane suddenly spoke, "This has nothing to do with me."

Syaoran nodded his head in understanding, it seemed like they'd already been through this.

"What about you?", he suddenly turned to ask me, "Are you going to help that brat out?"

I grabbed a strand of my brown hair and played with it. "Why of course. I'd be happy to. Besides, I really want to explore the city." I looked at Syaoran now, "I'll help you and Sakura as much as I can, Syaoran."

He nods and smiles at me, and I smile back.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go to sleep so that we won't be too tired tomorrow," Fai suggested.

"Okay. I think I'm going to go sleep in the other room. Goodnight, guys", I say.

"Goodnight, Helena", Fai said. I smiled at them, then shut the sliding door behind me.

I breathed in deeply when I heard the door shut. I walked back alone to the room I slept in earlier. Currently, I wasn't sure how to feel. My mother passed away only four years ago, but the pain subsided by now, and I didn't cry about it all the time anymore. It's sad, of course. I try not to think of it. I just couldn't believe my mom never told me that she used to travel dimensions. I laughed bitterly, reaching for my locket. Under my hand, I felt nothing as I touched my cold chest. Then I remembered I gave up my mother's necklace so I could travel. My hand fell down to my side again as I realized that with sad disappointment. I wished I could have my locket back. It would have at least been a small comfort as I go into these strange, unfamiliar worlds I knew I could never call home.

I lied on my futon, feeling myself crumbling to pieces and the moonlight shined through the window. The hatred and confusion of the betrayal I left behind in my now estranged world would have a place in my heart for so many unanswered days. And it would stay with me forever. Then, suddenly, my chest tightened. And my eyes closed in disbelief. I cried quietly, somewhat happy that no one was here to see this. But after a while the thought of a calming sleep brightened my face, and I shut my eyes tight. I was scared to return to my world. So for now, I was walking away, and walking alone. Without a trace...just for a little while. I knew no one would follow me. They weren't brave enough.

A silent song played from somewhere outside. It was a bit creepy, yet somewhat calming. I breath deeply, then, everything fell into silence. And with every beat of my heart, dreams take me.

* * *

_I've finally decided what I want. I want a real thing. I want a real story, and characters that other people can relate to. As for romance, why not make it exciting? I'm going to do something I'm very certain no one has ever done before- make a love triangle with who would include my original character, Kurogane, and Fai. Ultimately it's most likely Helena and Fai who fall in love at the end, considering that's what most people would want as an outcome, but come on? A triangle is new, not done often in this particular type of fanfiction. I refuse to let this be Mary-Sue, by God I will not let that happen. So, please review, as most writers truly enjoy those nice little compliments you fans give. I just like to write. Writing tsubasa chronicle fanfictions is not my life, but it is great practice in becoming a great writer and I enjoy it very much. So give my honest critique so I can be the best writer I can be. Thanks so much!_


	3. The City Lights

Bright light from the window showed particles of dust dancing around in the quiet rays. It was calm morning, and I stretched my arms lethargically. Somehow I was smiling. I thought I would never find out anything my mom or my father, but I was wrong. Not only that, but I wasn't traveling by myself, and today I was going to explore a strange and beautiful city. It wasn't so bad. Still totally insane, but not so bad.

Clothes were put on my futon while I was asleep, neatly folded. I smiled. It was a beautiful yellow sundress with roses embroided on the bottom. It was covering my shoulders and knees and fit me nicely. I couldn't see myself in the mirror and I wished I could at least brush my hair. I saw that Arashi had put a small brush on the once-empty table. I took out the knots until I could run my fingers through my hair. I gave it a side braid and tied a small white ribbon tightly around to ensure it would not come undone. I walked out of my room and into the hallway, closing the door behind me. In the corner of my eye, I saw Kurogane leaning against the wall, looking at me. I turned to him in slight surprise and we were both quiet.

"Good morning, Kurogane", I said. He was quiet, just looking at me.

"Took you long enough to wake up", he commented.

I raised my eyebrows. "Huh? What time is it?", I asked.

"Time to go", he replies simply. He starts to walk down the hallway, and I follow him down some stairs.

We make our way outside and I start to feel giddy when I think of exploring the city. Fai and Syaoran are already outside, talking. "Good morning", I say. They turn their attention to me and both smile.

"Good morning", Fai says. "Did you sleep well?"

I smile. "I did, actually. Did you?"

Fai just laughed. "Yes", he said. I come and stand next to him.

"You look nice. Are you feeling better?", he asks.

I reach up and touch my forehead. I can feel the soft bandage under my hand. "Yeah, my head doesn't hurt anymore." I look at him, and notice that he and the other two are in more modern attire.

Suddenly Mr. Sorata comes out the front door, dressed in a suit and tie. He has a brief case in his hand and a big smile on his face.

"You Four", he says, "Obviously there's no use in staying inside. You will have to go around the city and look for Sakura's feathers. That's why my wife and I picked out some clothes for you. Dressed like this, you won't draw as much attention and will blend in more."

"Alright!" Fai chirps in agreement.

Syaoron nods. "Okay."

"Shoot! I have to leave now!", Mr. Sorata states while looking at his watch. He looks at Syaoron and takes his hand, putting a wallet designed to look like a frog in Syaoron's palm. "This is lunch money, don't lose it."

"Hey", Kurogane complained, "Why does that brat get the money?"

Mr. Sorata smiled. "I don't know", he says, shrugging. "Because he looks the most responsible!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!", Kurogane barked. Mr. Sorata only laughed.

"And one more thing, all of you. Just walk around, then you will understand what a Kudan is."

"Okay", I nod in understanding. And with that, he turned away and started walking down the street.

* * *

"Do you feel anything yet?", I ask Mokona.

It shuts its eyes really tight, showing me it was doing its best to focus on the feather. "Mmmmmmm. Nope!"

We all sighed. We'd been walking around for a while now, and my feet were starting to ache. As for the city- it was beautiful and wonderful. I just wasn't really doing my best to enjoy it, considering looking for the feather was most important. I realized that now was not the time to think about those silly things.

No one actually thought Mokona to be out of the ordinary. People would maybe glance at him and laugh, but they didn't show any signs of estranged attitude or seemed to be shook up by him. Things like this were common.

"It's really crowded", Fai comments, "Tall buildings mingle with small buildings."

I look up at the top of the skyscrapers that surround us. They're covered in glass windows, and some of them stand next to smaller offices or restaurants.

"Has Syaoron-Kun ever seen this kind of scenery?", Fai asks.

"No", he answers, looking around.

"How about you, Kuro-tan?", he teases.

"No!", he barks at Fai, "And don't ever call me by that name!"

"I lived in a world like this", I say.

They all look at me and I smile. "It's a lot bigger, though. And it has more people."

"Really?", Syaoron says in interest.

"Mm-hm", I nod.

A couple of girls passed us by, looking at Mokona. They giggled and whispered to each other.

"You're being laughed at", Kurogane tells Mokona with a big smirk on his face.

"Mokona is very popular", it says.

"Yeah, you wish", Kurogane states with a frown.

"Hey! You four over there, want to buy an apple?", says a man standing behind a stand filled with fruits. They all looked really good.

Syaoron gasped. "This is an apple?", he asks, leaning in.

"Of course it's an apple!", he says certain. He smiles as he holds out the red fruit in his hand.

"Apples in Syaoron's world don't look like this?", Fai inquires.

"No, the shape is the same, but it's yellow."

"That's a pear!" Kurogane states in confusion.

"But pears are redder, with a stalk on top"

"Sounds like a strawberry", I say.

"No, that's kaki fruit!", Fai corrects.

"Are you going to buy one or not?!", the man holding the apple says, losing his patience.

"Buy!", Mokona chirps happily.

* * *

"So what kind of world did you come from?", I casually ask Kurogane, who is lazily leaning against the wall of the concrete bridge. He seems to look at me in this haughty manner, which frankly annoys me.

"Come on, if we're going to be traveling together for a while maybe we should get to know one another, so don't give me such a belittling look", I said, already irked by his manner. He didn't seem to want to say anything.

"At least tell me how you got here on the first place, considering it is apparent you don't have magic", I suggested.

He looks at the ground and sighs roughly. "I was sent here by the princess of my country", he says. I can see a distant look in his eyes, confusion and anger settled into his features.

"Oh", Fai spoke up, "Kuro-tan must gave been bad, so he was punished!" His voice is too cheery, it's even strange.

"That's none of your business! And quit calling me that!", he yells.

Kurogane's teeth seem to become pointed as he yells much too loudly. A few people turn our heads in our direction. Even with our apparently normal attire, somehow we still make a bit of a scene. There were still many people who passed us by, however, without even sharing a single glance. Too busy, too focused on their work and being on time.

I sighed in realization I'd be stuck with these people. Kurogane was too rude, too mean. While Fai was a tad bit too cheery. And Syaoron barely talked.

I still held the red and large apple in my hand. Unbitten, still perfect. I didn't feel hungry at all, although I had not eaten in quite some time. The other four, including Mokona, especially Mokona, were already eating their apples. To a couple of them, that's not what they would call an apple, though.

"How about you?", Kurogane suddenly asked me, now piercing me with his red stare.

I looked up at him in surprise. "Huh?"

"How did you get here?" His eyes watch me carefully, and I cross my arms self consciously.

"I don't know", I say, looking at the ground.

Now they all looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?", Kurogane asked.

I glance at him. He simply waits for my response without expression. I breath in and sigh, looking at the concrete once again.

"I don't know how I got to Yuko's shop. The last thing I remember is walking home, when a black van stopped in front of me. Then suddenly I'm at some strange place with strange people telling me that I'm in a different world."

My eyes start to water and I let out a breath. "I just want to go back home," I say tiredly.

I looked over to Fai and Syaoron.

"In my world, there are some rare people who have the ability to control their powers with emotion. I think my problem is that I don't know how to apply my emotions to my powers. I need to learn to control it."

Fai smiled. "So you live in a world with magic as well."

"We live in secret. It's fine like that, though. Our magic helps us hide, so we can live in peace. I've never had a strong ability, but I never really practiced it. Until now. I have to try, so I can help you guys."

Kurogane was looking at the ground in thought, then looked up at me. "So, what? Are you going to help me?", he asked.

I scoffed. "You're mean, and rude, and scary, and-"

"If you help me, then you'll get rid of me faster. Since you don't want me around, wouldn't that make sense?" he questioned, knowing that he was convincing me. He smirked in what he knew was triumph.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "It wouldn't matter. I don't have the heart needed to not help you."

He laughs and bites into his apple, looking away again. I watched him through the corner of my eyes for a couple seconds before I turned to Syaoron and Fai. "How did you get here, Fai?", I asked curiously.

He smiled at me. "I got here on my own. But I can only travel to a world once. That's why I had to go to the dimensional witch. I'm powerful, but not that powerful. Not like your mother was."

I just stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say back. "Huh. What about you, kid?" I looked at Syaoron.

"I was sent here by the priest of my country", Syaoron said. He seemed distant, kind of worried about something.

"That priest is really something! To send one person is really difficult, but two? He must be pretty powerful", Fai commented.

I thought about what he said for a moment, then something occurred to me. "Hey, Fai?"

He turned to me. "Yes?", he smiled.

"I know I just met you and everything so I would understand if you didn't want to but...", I gave it some thought before I completely asked the question.

"Yes?", he pressed.

"Do you think you can maybe help me with uh..." How do I say it...

"Controlling your powers?", he finished for me.

I nodded. "Controlling my dimmension traveling powers, to be more precise", I say smiling.

He thinks for a moment, and a smile tugs at his lips. Oh, what was he thinking? "You're probably going to reject my request, which I would totally understand, I mean-"

"I'll do it", he says. "It's not very easy, but practice makes perfect. And I can help you with that."

I smile. "Thanks so much!" I said with a kind of relief.

"It's no problem, really", he says with a small, embarrassed laugh.

Suddenly a loud scream sounded through the crowd. We all looked up in surprise, attention completely caught. The person who had scream was pointing to a top of a building, where the gang we saw earlier watched from above. They looked like pilots. There was shouting, people leaving in a hurry.

A new gang we hadn't seen before shouted something to them. All I caught was 'territory'.

"So they're fighting for territory again," Syaoran said. He stared up at the gang in bewilderment.

"Oh, cool," I heard Fai say in wonder. I looked at him. At least he wasn't bothered by it. I wanted to get out of there, considering what happened last time.


End file.
